crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Toa Metru/Toa Hordika
The Toa Metru is a team of former Toa who were instrumental in rescuing a significant population of Matoran from the evil Makuta Teridax. After they completed their Destiny, the group was transformed into Turaga, where they guided the Matoran as village elders for a period of time. They were briefly involved in the war against Teridax, aiding in protecting the Matoran. After the Osea Conflict, they have migrated to the colony, working in cohesion with the colonists of the Universal Council of Races to establish an era of peace on the planet. History Early History Osea Conflict Composition The team comprises 6 members, one of each of the main Matoran Elements. As such, they are a prototypical team. The Toa in this team once held great conflict among one another, until time and experience taught them to work together to defeat evil. Now as Turaga, they are one of the wisest groups to hail from the Great Spirit Robot. Toa Metru Toa Hordika Turaga Powers/Abilities As Toa, each member of the team had access to an Elemental power, the use of a Kanohi Mask, and possessed a source of Toa Power. Experience had garnered them great control over their Elemental powers, making them a significant team of Toa. While now no longer Toa, this experience has carried over as Turaga. Despite their decreased ability, the Turaga are still formidable with their Elemental Powers, stronger in their use than typical Turaga though still weaker than any Toa. While having the capability of linking to a Toa Suva such as the one in Metru Nui, the team was not aware of this ability nor had any access to additional Kanohi or Tools at the time. They never utilized this power before they became Turaga, but had the capacity to do so. Now as Turaga, they are linked to new Suva, linking them to a store of Kanohi that they share with the Toa Mata. The Toa focused their Elemental Powers through their Toa Tools, weapons they carried with them at all times. While they usually concentrated the use of their elements through the tools, they were fully capable of channeling their power through their bodies alone. While the tools could be used for practical means such as melee combat, they only did so as a last resort. As Turaga, the group is just as capable of directing their Elemental Power through the use of their new tools. Lastly, the Toa Metru, like all Toa, possessed a store of energy called Toa Power. Unlike Elemental Energy which recharges over time, Toa Power is limited, but has a wide variety of uses, such as healing and restoration of power, as well as to transform Destined Matoran into new Toa. Due to their usage of Toa Power throughout their adventures, finishing with using it to awaken the Matoran after saving them from Teridax, the Toa Metru are now no longer Toa, but are instead Turaga. Fusions The Toa Metru were able to fuse together by mentally concentrating with each other. The fusion would have had access to all of the elements and mask powers used by the Toa that formed it. The fusions would also have been larger in size than the individual Toa. The fusion would have amplified all of the traits of the combined Toa, from physical characteristics like strength and speed to attributes like personality and knowledge. Therefore, the fusion would have been inherantly faster, stronger, and smarter than the component Toa that make it up. Unfortunately, the Toa Metru were never aware of their ability to fuse until after they became Turaga. However, even as Turaga the team is able to make Fusions. These fusions resemble the type made by Toa, though inherently weaker. Typically the fusions made are Kaita fusions, where three of the six combine into one resulting in a pair of fusions. One noticeable quip of the Turaga fusions is that the combined entities end up having a greater net boost in wisdom, intelligence, and willpower than fusions made from Matoran or Toa. Gallery Vakama 02.jpg|Turaga Vakama Nokama 02.jpg|Turaga Nokama Matau 02.png|Turaga Matau Whenua 02.jpg|Turaga Whenua Onewa 02.jpg|Turaga Onewa Nuju 02.jpg|Turaga Nuju Category:Bionicle Category:Team Category:Characters Category:Good